The Little Mermaid
by Tella
Summary: It took Sakura one day to plan it, two years to pluck up her courage and another two before she finally met him. But with soldiers chasing her, her father causing storms and her voice gone, her journey to happily ever after is everything but smooth.
1. Chapter 1

**The Little Mermaid**

**AN: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura

**Summary: **It took Sakura one day to plan it, two years to pluck up her courage and another two before she finally met him. But with soldiers chasing her, her father causing storms and her voice gone, her journey to happily ever after is everything but smooth.

**Chapter 1**

The day I did it… I never had such a rush before. My heart was thumping loudly in my chest and I could hear every sound. I was aware of every shadow, every item around me. Any movement made me anxious, even my own. And when I finally had it in my grasp I ran.

I came to this very shore where I devoured the prized bottle's contents and then I waited. I didn't have to wait long, and when it came it struck me hard. Every part of my body ached. It ached. It hurt so much that sometimes I can still feel it in my sleep. I guess I should have read the warning label. Ironic, if I come to think of it.

Then she found me. Old Mrs Kaho found me and took me into her home where she cared for me for days. There after she taught me how to walk and how to survive in this world. I think she knew from the start, even though I didn't say anything. It's not like I can really, having no voice and all. But that is beside the point.

I was eighteen at that stage. The world and everything in it was new to me. Each day was a new surprise to me and it still is to some great extent. I never know what might come. I never know when they might pick up my trail again.

If I linger here it will be soon.

I watch him swimming and I long for the water, but I know to go even close to it will lead to my doom. To touch it will definitely be my downfall. So I sit away from it. I sit as far away as possible from it and dream of its feel on my skin and the love for it that resides within my heart.

I could return I suppose, but now I will not be happy. I need to see the sun on the white sand and to see it shimmer on the dark ocean waters. I need the people and their city. It has become my home in some odd way. He too has somehow become part of it.

Xiao-lang Li, prince of the humans in the city behind me and the land upon which I sit. I never would have thought it possible to meet the man who inspired me to go against everything I was taught and to take the plunge. Though, he does not and never will know it.

I saw him when I was sixteen. He was swimming and I watched him. He was free, he had no constraints. Land and water, on and in both he could move freely. It made me jealous. Slowly my plans started to form in my mind.

It was perfect, really. No one would even suspect me until it was too late. But I was only able to gather my nerves two years later. My eighteenth birthday provided me with the perfect opportunity and the right amount of time.

And I did it.

I broke into my father's cabinet, the king's cabinet, and I stole the bottle. The liquid within it shimmered green when it moved. Before anyone noticed that I was gone I was already on the shore. I knew my father found out when the storm started to build as I lay on the sand unable to move.

I, his daughter, one of the heirs of the throne had done the unthinkable. I have become human. I, one of the future leaders of the proud merfolk of Tomoeda, have turned my fins in for legs and I have joined the humans.

"Sakura!" I look up at the man swimming. "Are you sure you don't want to come in?" I nod. If you only knew, human prince, you would not show such kindness towards me. For it am a thief and I am labelled a traitor of the worse kind. I am hunted and sometimes even haunted by those I left behind.

I, Sakura Kinomoto, am a princess forgotten by most and I would like to keep it that way.

**AN: Hey guys! This is just a mini fic I wrote while I was supposed to be studying for my exams one Sunday afternoon. (Don't tell my mom!) Anyways, its the tale of the _Little Mermaid _retold by me. I tried to make it a little different, without losing the charm it posses. This was my favourite story growing up, and still is. This fic is a lot shorter than _Happy Birthday to Me,_ since it only took me a day to write and then I did it by hand, which it why the chapters are so short. It looked longer in my handwriting and I don't have a big handwriting. Anyways!**

**Thank you for the reviews and stay tuned to see what happens to our little Mermaid.**

**Tella**

**PS. Yes, I have an obsession for rewriting fairy tales and putting a new, often rather disturbing spin on them. See _Snow White_ if you like this kind of stuff. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Little Mermaid**

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or The Little Mermaid**

**Chapter 2**

I cannot sleep.

I should not have gone to the beach. My heart and body aches for the water now. I need water. I really do. Vast amounts of water filled with all kinds of life. Currents and waves pulling, tugging, pushing and rolling you around.

I cannot contain this feeling within me any longer! I pull open my door with all my might and I run. I run past mirrors, paintings, windows, doors and soldiers. I run past the queen, him and her, but I do not stop. I do not listen to their shouts, to their questions, to their pleas…

A river, the river, I can feel the water close by. I run through the garden and when I finally arrive I do not stop, I do not slow down, I do not hesitate, but jump.

The burning in my blood, the throbbing in my heart stops and I am finally able to find some from of rest. I open my eyes, it is dark but I am still able to make out the night fish and a tortoise. I smile at her. "Good evening princess." I bow my head in respect and move our of her way.

"Traitor! Get out! Get out of our river!" I jump at the loud voices booming at me. A school of flounder glared at me. Each flounder's angry face mirroring the next. "Traitor! Traitor! You betrayed us! Get out! Get out of our river!"

And as fast as the water soothed my soul, it started to tear at it again. I could not get out fast enough and when I finally collapsed on the bank tears burned my face. Rain beat me down and I lift my face to the sky.

"I hate you!" I want to scream at the sky, the river and the ocean. "Do you not understand? I did not belong there and I do not belong here. I do not belong anywhere!" But I cannot, for I have no voice, so I weep.

I didn't stop crying when he picked me up. I push my face against his chest and continue to cry. I let my tears flow from my broken heart to fall on the non-understanding earth. No one knows what is going on in my heart, because no one asks and I can't tell.

He places me in my bed and climbs in next to me. His arms are warm and caring when they wrap around me. "Hush… Don't cry." His hands are gentle when he push the tears from my cheeks. "Pretty girl's are not meant to cry." I laugh at him, even though no sound will come from my lips. "See that's better. A beautiful smile on a beautiful girl, what more can a man ask for?"

A voice. I wanted to say, bust instead patted the base of my neck. "A voice. I suppose, but a voice does not make the woman who resides within you. At least now I can say that you did not enchant me with some magical song. I fell in love with you all on my own." I frown at him, but his eyes are closed so I close mine. His lips touch my brow. "I love you, Sakura."

I remember the first day I saw him. It was my sixteenth birthday and I was allowed to go to the surface and see what it looks like, legally. When I broke the surface the sun had just risen and the sky still had odd colours op pink and orange in the white clouds.

I wanted to see a human. A real human, not just some picture from a sunken ship or a text book from school. So I went to the shore and there I saw him. Li. He was tall, that is the first thing I noticed. He stood on both legs and when he swam he kicked them separately, they did not work as one. It was odd and fascinating.

I could not stop watching him. I did that for the entire day. I watched him walk and swim, and I followed him under water. He was clumsy under water, as I am on land. He was steady and graceful on land, as I am in water.

Then someone called him and he ran off. I suppose it was then when I fell in love with the idea of walking. And then too, I fell a little in love with him.

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back from my holiday at the sea side, all tanned and bleached hair. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you stay in touch to see what will happen next to our little mer-girl.**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Tella**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Little Mermaid**

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or The Little Mermaid**

**Chapter 3**

Mrs Kaho woke me up early the one morning. She had an expression of urgency on her face. She told me to get dressed and the rest is a mixed blur as her words rang through my mind. Somehow she found out that they, my father, found out where I am and he is sending soldiers to get me back.

She sent me off to the city to work for a friend of hers who was expecting me. I went and worked as a cleaner in an inn for that time. But I saw them and I could feel them. I saw them in the streets when I went out on errands and I could feel them in the water when I touched it.

I was constantly aware of every movement around me and every person I came in contact with I regarded with suspicion. They could be any man or woman, the only thing that set them apart from the humans are their eyes. You can always see the ocean in a merperson's eyes, it is part of his or her soul.

I kept my eyes to the ground and when I went out, and when I had to face some one, I made sure that my bangs hid the ocean inside of me. I grew my fringe and cut the rest to a little below my ears. I do not need to be recognised by my hairstyle, not by them at least.

I changed my clothes as well. I went from dresses to jeans, t-shirts and track tops. Sneakers became my shoe of choice, it allows me to run. Caps helped me to hide my eyes from the world, they still do. I do not leave my living place without one.

Everything went well for a year. Then the police came, the human police. They were looking for illegal immigrants, people who do not belong in the kingdom. I had to leave. I grabbed my clothes, money and back pack, and ran once again. Straight into them.

They yelled my name and title, they ordered me to turn around, to stop running. Naturally I didn't. I was not about to give up my freedom, no matter how crude, for a cage between the palace walls. People curse and yelled at me when I bumped into them. Others merely got out of my way when they saw me coming.

I turned a corner and ran into a wall of people. I pushed through and stumbled into a clearing. A man, Li, was on a horse and I fell before him. My mind screamed "Roll!" when the horse's hooves came crashing down towards me. I rolled and jumped up. And for the first time in four years I saw Li again. I looked him straight in the eye.

The soldiers yelled my name again and I bolted down the clear street through cursing people and to safety. I somehow ended up in the palace garden. I was night, my legs ached and I felt sick. He caught me by surprise.

"It's you!" I turned to look at Li. "The girl from this morning… and from the beach. I went back everyday to see if I could find you again."

Li had the soldiers chasing me arrested and detained for the night. Father was furious and he made it known with a violent storm that night, there after the weather calmed. It rained silently for two days.

Dad was weeping.

**AN: Hey! Now we had a bit of Sakura's history and how she ended up with Li. Fait and luck played a huge role in their meeting and getting together. Yes, yes. I know I twist everything. You should know this by now, if you are one of the readers who have read some of my previous stories. **

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Tella**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Little Mermaid**

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or The Little Mermaid**

**Chapter 4**

It has been two years and three months since I have left the ocean to have my own grand adventure on the land as a human. It has not been easy, but it has been an experience and some moments I will never forget.

When Li said that he had seen me at the beach four years ago I thought he knew that I am not one of his kind, but in fact an impostor. It turned out that he only saw my upper body and never my tail. Now I wish he did.

My body burned as l lay in my bed. It aches for the ocean so much. Fresh water will no longer suffice. I need the salt on my skin. I need to swim again, to be able to float again.

A cold cloth touch my forehead and I open my eyes to a blurry image of Li. "Ocean." I mouth at him. "I need the ocean."

"Sakura, I don't understand…" I pointed to the window overlooking the ocean I can hear calling my name. It has been calling for years now and I need to get to the water, fast. "The ocean?" I nod at him. "Do you want to go there?" I nod again. "Sakura, I don't think that…" No Li, you don't understand!

I clutch my body in pain. I need the water so badly. I point to the ocean. Take me there! Take me there please! Before… "Before I die."

"Before you die?" I nod at him. "Hold on." He lifts me in his arms and race out of the room, the palace, to the beach. Behind us I can hear the queen asking us, Li, where he is taking me. Demanding explanations as she follows us.

His feet touch the sand. "Do you need to go in the water?" I nod and he steps into the waves until they wash over both out bodies. He doesn't let me go. With each wave crashing into us I can slowly feel my strength return to my body. "Are you feeling better?" I nod at him. He slowly lowers me down and I stand on my own feet, my hand in his.

I lower myself down and the waves wash over my head. One, two, three, four, five… I rise for unneeded air. It is only to comfort him. Human aren't suppose to breathe under water. We stand like this for hours, he never lets go of my hand and I keep my eyes locked on the vast body of water before us.

"Sakura, we need to go in. Will you be okay now?" I nod. "That's my girl." I turn back to the ocean once more.

"Princess Sakura Kinomoto, you are, by order of the king, obliged to accompany us back to Tomoeda." I stare at the captain's face. I look back. We are surrounded. "The king, your father, would like a word with you. Several in fact."

I shake my head. Arms wrap themselves around my waist and I can feel my hand being pulled free from Li's grasp. "Xiao-lang! Xiao-lang!" I scream with all my might, but no sound come from my lips and I am left with only the burning sensation of tears on my face.

"Sakura!" He tries to come after me. They force him back and throw him on the sand. "Sakura! Sakura!" The water becomes a cage once more and now I can't hear his voice anymore. All I can do is allow them to pull me along, to my father and to my fate.

**AN: Hey. Sorry it took so long to update, though, I am still in my one month limit. Ha ha! Be lucky. I am so busy with varsity at the moment it is seriously not funny. But such is life and I rather keep busy than do nothing.**

**Keep an eye out for my new fic coming your way soon. Be warned though, it is nothing like I have done before. **

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews.**

**Tella**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Little Mermaid**

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or The Little Mermaid**

**Chapter 5**

I tremble as we approach the castle. Along the way people stop and stare at their traitorous princess. No one dare say anything, but I can see it in their eyes. So I keep my head down and my eyes cast to the ground.

When we enter the palace whispers form the nobles follow me as far as I go. I am a disgrace to my family, to my people and to the throne. That is what they thought of me in school, that is what they think of me now. They all considered me a disgrace the day I lost my voice. How can a princess rule without a voice?

They will never know the pain they put me through. Nor will they know my reason as to why I did what I did. I have found a place I belong. A place where I feel safe and needed. A place where they love me despite my lack of a voice. All of them, every single person, and him especially. He loves me.

I fall onto my knees when they let go of me. "Get up Sakura." I stand up. "Look at me." I left my eyes to my father's face. He has grown old and he looks tired. "How you have grown, my baby girl." I swallow hard when his hand touch my face. "How you have grown."

He hugs me. My father hasn't held me like this in years, since I was a little girl. I have missed him dearly, and my brother. It's just that I do not belong in their world, no matter how badly I want to. I belong with Li.

He pushes me away gently and holds me at arms length. "As you father I want nothing more than to forget the past and welcome you back home. As your king, however, I have to punish you for you actions. Do you understand?" I nod.

"Sakura Kinomoto, for your punishment I sentence you to spend the rest of you days between the palace walls. You are only allowed into the gardens with and escort. You must understand that your punishment is already reduced because you are the princess." I nod and my eyes burn with tears. I am back in my cage, largely reduced in size and I will never be able to see him again. "Escort her to her room."

I follow the two soldiers up to my room. Everything is as I left it two year ago. I close my door. I my mirror is an image of a young woman with no voice, a broken heart and no future. A woman condemned to spend the rest of her life locked away from the touch of the wind and the feel of the grass under her feet. Her green eyes are empty, still burning with tears and her human body looks odd in the world of water.

I fall onto my bed. I can still remember how it felt once upon a time. It was comforting back then. It was a place I came to after a day of exploring and where I could dream about my adventures that are yet to come. But it's not the same anymore.

He's not here.

I close my eyes and in the darkness I can see his face smiling at me. He is saying something to me, but I can't hear his voice. I walk closer and he steps back. I walk faster and he steps back faster. He turns and runs. I run after him. I call his name. I call him constantly.

"Li! Li! Xiao-lang!" But her never turns around, he just runs… And I stop following.

Even he has turned his back on me. I am alone once again. I am a misunderstood princess in a world filled with people who does not care for me. Locked inside my cage I will weep for the person I once was and I will never be allowed to be again.

I am now truly forgotten.

**AN: Hey guys. Here is chapter 5. I have nothing much to say, except that I am absolutely thrilled that I have a long weekend! Four days of doing nothing! Yippy! I hope you have great one!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Tella**

**PS.** **Read Kayapride's story.** **It is called _Taming the Wild Heart_ and extremely funny. I know, because I am one of her best friends and semi-editor. Really, if you want a good laugh, read it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Little Mermaid**

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or The Little Mermaid**

**Chapter 6**

I stand aside as I watch my father. He is mixing the potion that will seal my fate. He is mixing the potion that will make my legs fins again. I look at the cabinet I broke into several years ago. The lock has changed and I am sure that there is magic protecting it now.

My dad walks up to me with a knife in his hand. "I need a lock of you hair, dear." I nod in understanding. The blade slice through my hair. Another piece of my soul stolen. I watch him put it into the potion and the mixes it again. It's going to take at least another hour before it is finished.

I drag my toes over the floor. The texture is odd. I have never felt it before, I couldn't with fins. It was strange, ruff, yet smooth. Almost a mix between concrete and marble. "What are you doing, starfish?" Feeling, I sign to my father. "You enjoy having legs, don't you?" I look at him. Yes, I nod.

He turns back to his potion and I turn my attention to other things in the room. A portrait of my mother. Her long hair is flowing, her eyes are dark and her smile warm. I wish I knew her, maybe then I would be happy here. Maybe…

"Sire." I turn around to look at the soldier who just entered. "We found an intruder." And as if on queue, two soldiers came in dragging as struggling man between them. He looks up and my breath gets caught in my throat.

"Sakura."

I walk towards him, but my father pulls me back. "Who are you?" My father demands him, curiosity in his voice, not the loathing I expected.

"Prince Xiao-lang Li, form the lands on your shore."

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to take Sakura home." He came for me.

"She is home." Despite the odds he found a way and came for me. He risked everything to come after me.

"She belongs with me. You cannot take her away from me."

"What makes you think you have any say in my kingdom and, above all, over my daughter?"

"I love her." He looks my father straight in the eye. "I spent years looking for her, the girl I love. I am not about to give her up with out a fight."

"She is not of your kind boy. She does not belong in your world."

"She belongs perfectly. I don't care what she is. I care about who she is. Maybe… Maybe she doesn't belong in my world. Maybe she doesn't even belong in yours, but she belongs with me." I look at him as I walk closer. My dad grabs my arm and forces me back. I close my eyes in shame as I sit on the floor.

"She is my daughter! Sakura belongs here. This is where she grew up and no human is going to take her away from me. Take him to the dungeons.

No! I jump up and run to him. My father can't stop me this time, I won't allow him. I flung my arms around Li's neck. He presses his face in my hair and I can feel him smiling slightly. "I love you, Sakura."

I love you too. I mouth at him even tough he can't see my face. "Sakura, get away from him." I refuse. I hold onto him and he onto me. "Sakura, I am not telling you again." I turn around to look at my dad. He isn't angry, he is desperate, pleading. "Sakura…"

I love you daddy, but I can't stay your little girl forever.

**AN: Hey guys. Next chapter and Li is back in the picture. Yes, our handsome young prince has come to save his princess. Will he be able to take her back to his home? Will Fujitika let go of his little girl? Will Sakura ever be happy again? Read the next thrilling chapter of _The Little Mermaid_ next on for all the reviews!**

**Tella**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Little Mermaid**

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or The Little Mermaid**

**Chapter 7**

I hold onto the Li as the people all stare up at us. Merpeople, old and young, gathered from all over the seven oceans to come and see the daughter of the mighty King Fujitika on trial. The counsel overruled my father and said that he is too emotional, the people is to decide what is to happen to me and my human prince.

Li have his arms wrapped around my body as we stand together. Around us comments are voiced. Children are amazed by the fact that we have legs, grown ups are repulsed by it. Young women cry tales of romantic love and passion. Young men cry angry words of hate and disgust towards us. All have something to say about us, it is just our voices that are lost.

You shouldn't have come Li. I let my head rest against his chest. He shouldn't have come. Because of me his mother will be left without a son and his kingdom and people without a ruler. The world can go on without me, but without him… He has so much that he had left behind.

"I'll stay with you, no matter what." I look at him and shake my head. He shouldn't be here. This is my crime. I am the one who has to pay for it, not him. "It's what lovers do." He smiles gently at me and kiss my brow.

"People of Tomoeda. You were called here to witness and judge our princess." The place quiet down and everyone looked up at the senior counsel man. The old man never liked me. Ever since I accidentally broke his little magic toy. "We the counsel, charge Sakura Kinomoto of desertion and of mingling with humans." Roars of outrage filled the air and I let my gaze fall down to the sand.

"And to make matters worse, she brought a human to out realm." That is not true, I did not bring him here. He came out of his own accord, he came to help me. What is the use? No one will listen, and no one cares. Even if they could hear my voice. "She stole the forbidden potion from her own father's cabinet, drank it and went to live on land."

Scandal. Outrage. How could she? All comments echoing in the air form the people. "There she deceived and tricked this human into loving her." That is not true. "But he is not any human, he is a human prince." I didn't trick him. I didn't force him. "Is there anyone who will speak in their defence?"

"I will." I jumped at the voice and looked up to see Kaho. But she wasn't human, she was a mermaid. A beautiful young mermaid.

"The witch?"

"I will speak on their behalf. Sakura came to me to learn. I taught her and you chased her away. In her time in the human city she earned her way as a normal working human girl. She did not beg, she did not use magic nor did she trick people. She worked hard and honestly. I do not know where the prince met her, but she surely did not trick him."

"I found her." I look up at Li as he speaks and then let my gaze drop to the ground again. "She would not talk to me. That is when I learned she could not speak." A rushed whisper. My people do not know that I can't speak. The counsel kept it a secret. "She was weak and tired, she refused my help as well as my offer of a home. She was too proud, too scared to even consider it."

It was foolish of me to accept his hospitality in the end. I should have walked away like I planned, but he kept me there. "But she was too weak and I took care of her. Later she got ill again and I nearly lost her." Gasps filled the air. I nearly died, it is true. Perhaps it would have been better if I did.

"You lie! The princess is too strong to have fallen ill!" I glare at the old man.

"Why do you care in anyway? You ignored me for thirteen years and suddenly decided that I am worth something to you when I was no longer around." I clasp my hand over my mouth. The words echo over the people. Was that my voice? No, it is my mind, my thoughts aloud.

"Your highness…"

"No one can love a mute princess, you said. But I proved you wrong. My father and brother love me and so does Xiao-lang. You can't shove me away anymore. All my life you treated me like I was worth nothing, just because I lost my voice."

**AN: Ohh! Getting interesting. **

**Thank you for the great reviews!**

**Tella**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Little Mermaid**

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or The Little Mermaid**

**Chapter 8**

"A voiceless princess is a disgrace." I jumped at the counsel man's younger voice. All around me my memories popped up. Memories from when I was a little girl, memories from my explorations as a teenager, memories of plans to go to the human world, my trouble learning to walk, when I ran away from the guards and into Li, when I met him again in the garden, when I became ill… All my loneliness, turned into happiness and then stolen away from me again.

What was happening?

I looked around and saw Kaho pointing here and there, everywhere she pointed another of my memories popped up. Most where about the counsel man scolding me in school, telling me that I am worthless and would never amount to anything. I am the second forgotten child of a great kind no one cares about. My brother is the important one, not me.

I looked at Li. He was gapping at what he saw. Slowly his brows furrowed into a scowl. "How worthless must a man feel to take his anger out on a little girl who cannot defend herself?"

"How dare you? I put my daughter in your care." I look at my father as he looms over the counsel man. I have never seen him this angry before. Never. "You are banned from this kingdom counsel man. You will leave this place and never return, for so help me… If I ever see you here again you will be dealt with."

"You cannot ban me. Without me you are nothing!"

"Without you I am the father I should have been to my daughter! I would have happily left her in the human realm. I know she is happy there, but you insisted that she be returned. That it is for the good of the people. Yet, the people do not even know that their princess cannot speak. The people do not know that she is a free spirit you wanted me to cage."

"I…"

"You used her! And I shall not tolerate it any longer. Out of my sight!" I held my breath as my father walked to us. Li held my hand tightly as I looked at my dad. "Starfish, I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive your old foolish father?"

"My perfect princess." I looked up at my favourite memory of my father. It was when I got a cold when I was fifteen. He stayed and took care of me the entire night. His face was soft and caring and the orange light against the dark room made his eyes seem more warm can caring than usual. He looked young, still full of life and hopes for me. Daddy…

I nod. "As the people as my witness, I hereby withdraw all charges laid against these two young people. And from this day forth all are allowed to visit the human realm when they wish. For I would wish to visit my daughter from time to time, if she is willing to entertain me."

I smile at my dad and hug him. "Sir…"

"My boy, you are now the one to care for my daughter. Do it well and succeed where I have failed.

"I'm allowed to marry her?"

"Yes." I beam at my father and Li. Even through all this confusion… I do not know how my father forgave me so fast, but… I smile up at Li and he down at me. I am allowed to be with him, my father gave permission.

In the background I can hear some people cheer and others whisper in confusion. But I could care less about the people at this moment. Li leans closer, a small smile on his lips. "You have a beautiful voice, Sakura." I giggle silently, and for once I don't mind that no sound will come from my lips. "But your smile say so much more."

**The End**

**AN: Story is finished. What a shame… Oh, well onto the next! Ha ha!**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews!**

**Tella**


End file.
